Finding Atonement
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: AU: Hollyoaks in the 1500s; this time it's about Kieron and John-Paul. Kieron is a monk and he meets local musician John-Paul (because that's the closet Shakespeare thing to a DJ). They start to fall for one another and finally give into their forbidden desires which puts John-Paul into conflict with his family. A story of love,confession and unfair punishment.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Atonement

_Chapter One_

John-Paul McQueen looked down upon many, yet more people looked down upon him then he did them. He was a young peasant who lived with most of his family. The villagers has taken an instant dislike to them. They were a catholic family and they didn't care who knew it; naturally the protestants avoided them. Not to mention the lack of male presence in the household. His mother Myra was seen as a disgrace as she bared seven children yet the fathers were not anywhere to be found. She kept saying he was out at work however no man claimed to be her husband and father of her children. While his sisters were seen as harlots and nothing more. He found himself walking outside the church grounds as he began to play his flute. His eyes went towards a monk, this monk was on the ground, pulling out carrots and placing them in his basket.

"Hello...Thee hast a very noble yet dull life...Doth thee?" John-Paul asked him with self-confidence.

Kieron Hobbs, or just known as brother by everyone who addresses him is the monk's name. He hopes to become a priest one day however he has taken a vow and he will have to serve three years of being a monk.

"Vow of silence" John-Paul uttered to himself after no answer was given to him.

He began to play his flute once again and from the corner of his eye, he noticed that Kieron had an amused look on his face. John-Paul was a local musican and played with two other people in the local tavern 'The Attic'. It was run by a ruthless man called Warren Fox and his equally ruthless wife Louise. John-Paul was about to speak again however he noticed that Kieron was praying.

"Aideu" John-Paul quitely spoke before leaving him to his prayers. He honestly felt dismayed that he never got a word back.

...

Like always; things in the McQueen household was hectric. Myra was exhausted as she held a pot over the fire and has been doing this for three minutes. While Theresa and Celine were rowing about which one would remove the dead rat. Carmel was currently working as a weaver; she only got the job because the previous weaver died of the plague. Mercedes lived with her husband, Paul. He was a very fine doctor however he was an awful man and very few crossed him.

"When wilst thee ever get a job that pays enough coins for us?" Myra asked John-Paul.

He was the only person they could rely on to get a stable job. Bartholomew was not exactly going to do it. He stole for his food and never got caught neither; he was also rumoured to be a drunkard.

"When my love of song dies...I hast noticed that a monk works outside the churchyard; a very nice looking one" John-Paul replied, they knew about his liking of men.

Yet would never breathe a word otherwise John-Paul would be certainly be hung and shamed for all the village to see. Naturally all opposed to this notion however they accepted it when he spoke of 'telling the whole village'. The thought of his death was enough.

"Thee doth not think those thoughts about a monk...Thee hast already sinned enough" Celine hissed; leaning in closer towards him.

Theresa was equally as disgusted as everyone would be, it was against everything accepted in this world. She stood besides Celine as they both cornered him against a wall and he was ashamed to be overpowered by two women.

"Please...I beseech thee to keep all unholy thoughts to thyself...Us wenches hast to do so...so does thee...Remember John-Paul..Thee lives in a house run by women...Doth not cross us" Theresa advised.

They let him go before returning to their useless quarrel. Theresa pointed towards the dead rat as she insisted on Celine picking it up and placing it in someone elses house for a little practical joke.

"Excuse me wenches but as the eldest man in the household; I shell speak of my unholy thoughts whenever I please" John-Paul promised harshly.

Theresa looked at him unimpressed however they had to obey. They can't disagree with a man twice; that's one of their peculiar rules. He looked out his window just at the wrong time as a very cheerful Hannah Ashworth waved. He suddenly moved away but she already caught sight of him.

"Nay...She is walking over; pick up the rat and scare the poor wench away" John-Paul ordered as he watched a disgusted Celine grab onto it's tail.

She walked over towards the door as she showed it in front of Hannah. As expected, the young and feeble girl ran away in fright. Celine threw the rat onto the streets which caused an uproar.

"A tiny beast!" one man shouted in horror; Celine couldn't control her laughter as she tried to hide it by pretending to cough.

While the poor peasants were unfazed as they just sat down on the pavements. Including one very eccentric one; Francis Fisher (Or known as Kris Fisher to most people). He turned his nose up at the rat.

"Why I never...It's only one rat; dozens come into my abode every night...I speak of night and yet I wish to speak more; God rules the night and none of thee protestant can disagree; why must we quarrel?" Francis asked with a cough in between.

He felt very weak as he hasn't eaten since yesterday at noon. A concerned John-Paul walks over to him. He knelt down besides him as he watched Francis lay down on the ground. Still with his sense of humour.

"Why must us gentlemen not wear what ladies wear? Nay...Ignore me; I always blether on" Francis weakly spoke with a small faint chuckle.

He still had life in him yet; in fact he will do something which will end his life sooner then anticipated. Something irrational and thoughtless yet he will claim it as a protest and as a statement.

...

John-Paul returned to the churchyard a week later; once again with his flute. He let his eyes wander however he couldn't quite unsee the handsome monk. He played his flute to entertain the man he set his sights on.

"Thee art still silent? Of cause thee art...Why wouldst one wish to speak when one's mind can speak for much longer...Nobody wilt care what thee has to say anyway...Only God" John-Paul averred as he knew that would get his attention.

No words were spoken as Kieron just nodded as if it to say 'indubitably'. The local priest known as 'Father Raymond' was walking across. He noticed John-Paul trying to converse with Kieron.

"Fie on you boy! Wherefore art thee here? Tell me the nice reason; come hither" Father Raymond commanded and John-Paul had to obey.

The priest looked behind himself as he clicked his fingers resulting in the boys he taught running back into the church. One of his many other roles was to teach the local boys how to read and write.

"Father...I was merely speaking about how much I admire his will to not speak a word. As God is the only one who deserves to be spoken to...I canst see I was not in array; I give thee my humble apology" John-Paul replied with a general hope for forgiveness.

Like everyone else in the village; the man knew off the McQueen's very well. They come to his church every day. Therefore he recognized his face however only briefly. Even with that; John-Paul knew he wouldn't be allowed to stay.

"I doth accept... Repair home now" Father Raymond ordered and he watched as the young man did as asked.

He glanced at Kieron for a second before returning to the church to continue his class.

...

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Kieron was walking across the pathway leading towards the church with his two fellow monks; Niall Rafferty and James Adams . They were very fond of one another as they built their abode together. They haven't spoken to each other since this day after all three took a vow of silence however this was set to change.

"Salve totus" Father Raymond spoke to the crowd; the monks quietly sat down in the back.

The McQueen's looked at each other with a knowing look; they finally understand what that term means in English. Since none of the girls went to school since they are poor and not rich; Latin was not something they knew. John-Paul and Bartholomew only went to petty school therefore they never knew either.

"Stare usque" Father Raymond then spoke which resulted in the churchgoers standing up.

He opened the bible and began on the very first page. He began to speak the bible in Latin. Only stumbling on his words a couple of times. John-Paul looked behind himself and he noticed Kieron again. He kept looking without much shame.

"Hark! Thee art all going asunder from God!" a passerby shouted in, they were clearly an Elizabeth the 1st supporter.

They glanced at this person for a few seconds before turning back to the priest. He cleared his throat before reading the bible out loud again. This went on for half an hour straight; naturally their feet were hurting but it was a duty that they all believed they had.

"Tibi ut omnis relinquo" Father Raymond finally spoke before closing the bible; this resulted in them all walking towards the exit.

John-Paul pushed past his family in hope of seeing where Kieron goes after hours. Celine shook her head. He follow behind the three monks as he was curious to where they went however he was pulled back by three women.

"Thee art very sinful" Celine hissed while crossing her arms with Theresa and Myra; they have been discussing this matter with each other since last week.

Theresa screamed however as someone lifted her up; the very embarrassed William Savage placed her back down. This resulted in John-Paul making his escape as the three women turned their attention elsewhere. Kieron couldn't help but notice that he was being followed however he dismissed it.

...

"I have chose to leave thee...my loyal brothers. I set out on a quest and I wilt no longer go along with thee to church. I'm a weak man and I can no longer have faith in something my heart is affrighted of...God is no longer the only marrow I wish to devote my life to; I bid thee farewell with a heart that is set to be confused" James announced with great sadness.

He broke his vow of silence and his duty. He was clearly serious about leaving the monastery and that was his last visit to the local Catholic church. With Kieron and Niall looking on once again, both feeling different things. Niall felt torn as he looked at James with a feeling of odium but also longing. Kieron mouthed a sad farewell back.

"Adieu" James spoke as he took one last glance as the two men he spent the best of six years with before leaving.

He left their abode as the reason he was leaving stood there waiting for him. His young lover; Sarah Barnes. John-Paul looked on in surprise as he watched Sarah and the ex- monk leave hand-in-hand.

"I lovest thee Sarah...I hast left the monastery for thee. I wilt not lie to thy face and say I didst it out of ease however my love...I doth not regret leaving the monastery as I wouldst rather be with thee then with them; I beesech thee to be my wife" James nervously spoke.

The young Sarah let go of his hand as she stepped away for a second and turnt around with a hidden smile however her smile faded away when she realized that this cannot happen. This is not legal and no church would allow this wedding to take place.

"O! James; thee knowest that this may not be... As much as I wouldst lovest it to be...Thou took a vow and that still stands...Thou will be imprisoned...Thou will be imprisoned" Sarah cries.

John-Paul stepped back as his silent joy for the couple James and Sarah faded. He felt sorry for both of them. Sounds of a horse galloping was heard as a very fine looking gentleman rode in.

"No...No! Whom didst thee tell? Thee speaks of imprisonment just as the very gentlemen arrives...I thinkest thee set me up. O! I lovest thee Sarah...I beesech thee to not go to my foretold hanging! I beesech thee! If thou doth then I wilt look into thy eye and deny I ever loved thee!" James shouted as they were pulled away.

They both stole one last kiss with each other before James was pulled away from a tearful Sarah.

...

John-Paul was shaken up after witnessing the whole exchange. He arrived home to find Celine tending to an injured Francis. She was known as the 'Wise Woman' and tended to the men and women who fell before her. Celine was accused of witchcraft however she survived the trial and they let her carry on with her work as the 'Wise Woman'.

"Thou art very pretty" Francis remarked to Celine as she passed him a liquid which was a combination of water and urine.

She always tested her new ideas on the world of medicine. Francis was complaining about a toothache. He placed the 'unknown drink' next to his nose as he gave a look of disgust however if this was the cure, he supposed it was worth it. It wasn't of cause but he didn't know that as he drank the revolting substance.

"John-Paul...Thou lookest like death" Celine commented as Francis passed her back the cup.

Theresa put her hand out as she knelt besides Francis, he gave a sigh. Everyone who goes to Celine for a cure has to give something back in return to the family. He passed a very smug Theresa a piece of cheese.

"O! Thee wenches will run me dry...I hast not a lot left for me self" Francis complained however it was his own fault and he knew it.

Francis was an Irish traveller. He has no current occupation and mainly has to rely on his many friends for food and drink. He use to be an actor as a boy however and he adored it. Despite the pins always digging into his skin.

"Then stop coming and let thy tooth ache" Celine suggested however he shook his head much to her amusement. That was not an option for him quite frankly.

The Irishman got up as he walked past an unstirred John-Paul and out the wooden door. John-Paul crossed his arms as he looked at his grandmother, also known as Nana and even lesser known as Marlena. She was trying to read a poem her own father wrote and she only has one more line to understand.

"I quest no more yet my heart doth not knowest that" John-Paul informed them all however none of them quite understood what he was alluding to.

...

_TBC_


End file.
